Secret Odin
by CeCdancer
Summary: (Holiday Special) The teens are getting bored with their traditional Snoggletog activites, so they've decided to come up with brand new tradition! ...But was that such a great idea?
1. Astrid's Idea

_"We have our one annual holiday...we call it, Snoggletog" ~Hiccup_

* * *

"My ears are _still_ ringing," groaned Tuffnut.

Ruffnut held her head, "Make it stop…" she moaned.

The teens had been stuck in the Great Hall listening to drunk Viking's caroling in yet another Snoggletog Eve celebration…

Snotlout huffed, "It's the same thing _every year_," he said, "First we have a feast—which is great—until the adults have their drinking contests _and_ _then_ they start torturing us with their off key singing," he moaned.

Fishlegs rubbed his face, "I just wish it wasn't always the same thing **every** year…" he sighed.

Astrid gasped, "I know! Why don't we start a new tradition, just for us?!" she exclaimed, receiving murmurs from the other teens.

Astrid looked towards Hiccup for some help, "Oh! Err…Astrid's right! Something new would be nice," he said.

"Unless it's Yaknog," Snotlout muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" threatened Astrid.

Snotlout cowered away, "…Nothing," he said sheepishly as the twins snickered.

Hiccup released his breath, "So…what were you thinking of Astrid?" he asked.

Astrid's eyes lit up, "Well I was thinking…what if we exchanged gifts with each other? Except we do it so that no one knows who has who," she said triumphantly.

"…Ohh! So we just—wait, what?" asked Tuffnut.

Astrid sighed, "We put our names on a piece of paper, then we put them in a container of some sort, and then you give a gift to the person that is on the sheet of paper that you pick," she explained.

The twins stared at her with their eyebrows scrunched together, "JUST BRING ME SOME PAPER, A CONTAINER, AND SOME CHARCOAL!" she hollered.

The twins recoiled and ran towards their house, "…Well, that's one way to get them to do something," Hiccup chuckled.

Astrid blushed and looked down just as the twins came back-out of breath. The held up a sheet of paper and a small piece of charcoal, looking somewhat pleased with themselves.

Astrid lifted her gaze, "…We still need something to put it in," she said.

Ruffnut grabbed Tuffnut's helmet and threw it to Astrid. Tuffnut glared at her, "Why don't you use your own helmet!" he grumbled, reaching for her helmet. Ruffnut smirked and tossed Astrid the rest of the materials, ignoring her brother's menacing glare-which had absolutely no effect.

Astrid thanked her, "I'm going to write all of our names down and put them in this…container," she said, gesturing to Tuffnut's helmet.

Tuffnut huffed and folded his arms as Astrid placed the paper into his helmet. She shook the helmet a few times—just to make sure the names were scrambled enough—and held the helmet out towards Ruffnut, "Go ahead, Ruff," she grinned.

Ruffnut looked at the helmet as if she was trying to see through the paper, "Ruff!" Astrid breathed.

Ruffnut held up her hands, "I'm going, I'm going…sheesh," she said, digging her hands into the helmet. She quickly pulled one out and scanned the paper, her mouth automatically forming a little "o" in surprise.

"Tuffnut," said Astrid, stepping in front of the male twin.

Tuffnut glared daggers at his sister—who was still staring at her paper—before reaching in and shuffling the papers around. He pulled out the one from the bottom and opened it up. He looked at it, frowned, and tried putting it back, "Sorry Tuff," said Astrid, "You can't switch unless you get yourself," she said.

"But...I got myself!" he said smugly.

"Are you sure?" asked Astrid, raising her eyebrows.

Tuffnut nodded smugly, "Let me see," said Astrid.

Tuffnut's face fell, "…Uh…well…you see…ugh, fine," he huffed, throwing it at her.

Astrid expertly caught it and read the name. She bit her lip and handed it back to Tuffnut, "Read it again Tuff," she chuckled. Tuffnut angrily stomped his foot onto the ground as Astrid moved on towards Fishlegs, who was excitedly bouncing up and down. However, the moment he read the name on his paper, he froze and his face went blank.

Astrid passed Fishlegs and held the helmet out to Snotlout, "If you insist…beautiful," he wooed.

Astrid grit her teeth, "Just pick one," she grumbled.

Snotlout's sly grin vanished the moment he read the name. His face contorted into an expression of horror and disbelief as he started muttering curses to himself. Astrid stared at him before moving onto Hiccup, who was eying the last two papers nervously.

Astrid sheepishly grinned as Hiccup cautiously picked his sheet of paper. He slowly opened it…and breathed out a sigh of relief. Astrid looked down at the last sheet of paper and picked it up. She opened it and scrunched up her face, wondering what in the name of Thor could she possibly get for this…interesting person.

Astrid threw Tuffnut back his helmet—which fell to the ground and made a large dent—as the teens awkwardly eyed one another before Astrid spoke again, "There are three days until Snoggletog, meaning that we have only two days to get our gift," she explained.

Hiccup stepped forwards, "…Because of the—holiday, classes will be canceled until the day after Snoggletog," he announced.

"-We can exchange our gifts in the academy before the Snoggletog celebration," added Astrid.

The teens agreed and departed—some knew exactly where they were going, but everyone else…well, not so much.

* * *

**This was much harder to write then I expected…but here it is!**

_***Who do you think got whom?**_

**Next Chapter:**

**-Would you like me to go in depth with how each teen got/made their gift? Or would you rather I just went straight to the gift-swap?**

**(If I do go in depth, then ****would you like to know who got whom at the beginning of the next chapter? Or should I wait a little?)**

**Happy Holidays!**


	2. Step 1: Planning?

**For all the people who guessed, you guys were actually pretty close! (If you mixed all of your guesses together…)**

**Since only a few people wanted to see who got whom, I'll just give a couple of hints…**

**-Astrid and Hiccup are NOT paired together (sorry!)**

**And the one that most people guessed correctly was…**

**-Fishlegs got Tuffnut**

**~You might be able to figure out the rest based on their actions and gift choices :)**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**(This chapter is the first step in each of the teens choices)**

* * *

**_Fishlegs _**

Fishlegs trudged through Berk with a large scowl stretched across his face.

"This is just perfect," he huffed, "I just had to get Tuffnut…unbelievable!" he wheezed.

Meatlug nudged him in the side, "I know girl," he said, "At least I didn't get Snotlout…" he shivered.

He came upon the forge, where many weapons were scattered on the ground. He bent over and picked up a double-ended spear, "Tuffnut already has one of these," he said, tossing it onto the ground, "…And I don't think he needs any other weapons," he muttered, stepping out of the forge. He looked up and spotted—speak of the Loki—Tuffnut, who was running through the village clutching his head.

Fishlegs deemed this odd and caught up to the male twin, "Tuffnut?" he asked, "What are you doing?" he asked, glancing up.

Tuffnut huffed, "My idiot sister and Astrid ruined my helmet! It won't stay on!" he hollered as he sprinted away.

Fishelgs stared after him, an idea forming into his head. How he would actually achieve his goal would have to come later…but for now, Fishlegs knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

_**Ruffnut**_

Ruffnut sighed as she walked through the forest, occasionally glancing at the tree trunks for any inspiration. She muttered under her breath and kicked a few stones out of her way. Sure she and the person had a few similarities…but they were basically opposites in everything—looks, style, and especially combat. Ruffnut groaned as she headed back towards Berk. Maybe some sharpening tools, or some food…no, they wouldn't need that at all. Ruffnut inwardly groaned and looked up, just catching the glint of a prosthetic disappear into the Haddock Household. Ruffnut braved herself and ran in after him, "—Hiccup!" she called.

The Haddock boy tripped and fell in shock. He turned around and released his breath, "Oh, Ruffnut…good, it's just you," he said.

Ruffnut ignored his comment, "I need your help with something," she said.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise, "My help?" he stated, "Why?"

Ruffnut grabbed his arm and ran out of his house—causing him to drop the supplies in his arms, "It'll only take a few minutes!" she reassured, as she continued to drag him towards the Thorston household—which unfortunetly just had to be on the opposite side of Berk.

* * *

_**Hiccup**_

Hiccup rubbed his sore muscles, sat down, and grabbed the discarded materials that he had dropped when Ruffnut dragged him out of his house. Just thinking about the Thorston twin made him wince in pain. Ruffnut sure was, well… "rough".

Hiccup sat down and opened a blank notebook, "Let's see…what is this person's most favorite subject…" he thought to himself. He gasped in realization, "I've got it!" he exclaimed out loud as he grabbed a charcoal pencil and the blank notebook. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the Great Hall, hoping to get what he needed.

* * *

**_Snotlout_**

Snotlout was unhappily sitting in the arena, the only other company being his dragon…

"Hookfang, what am I supposed to get him?!" he cried in frustration, "You'd think that I, Snotlout Jorgenson, would be able to figure out the perfect gift for anyone!" he boasted.

Hookfang made a sound that sounded like laughter, "What are you laughing at," Snotlout muttered, pushing his dragon lightly in the side.

Hookfang gave Snotlout a mischievous grin and…lit his pants on fire. Snotlout yelped in surprise and proceeded to douse himself in water. Snotlout sighed and glared at Hookfang, who disobediently flew out of the arena. Snotlout huffed and sank deeper into the water, frowning at his horrible luck.

* * *

_**Tuffnut**_

Tuffnut was about to enter his house, but his sister's voice stopped him from doing so. He immediately changed his direction and instead, headed towards the academy—just in time to see Hookfang charge out of the academy, riderless.

Tuffnut ran into academy and had to suppress his laughter.

"Shut up!" Snotlout yelled.

"Dude, what did you _do_!" Tuffnut breathed, unable to stop the laughter from rising.

Snotlout scowled, "None of your business," he said.

"Okay! See ya!" Tuffnut said cheerily.

Snotlout panicked, "Wait!" he called, "If you help me get out, I'll help you with your gift," he said.

Tuffnut paused, "Well…I guess," he agreed, as he clumsily yanked Snotlout out of his prison.

Water spilled everywhere, "We never speak of this," said Snotlout.

Tuffnut ignored him, "Now **you** have to help **me**," he said, using his arms for emphasis.

"Fine," huffed Snotlout, "Who did you get?" he asked.

Tuffnut whispered the name into Snotlout's ear. Snotlout's eyes went wide and he collapsed onto the ground in heaps of laughter.

"This is going to be so weird!" Snotlout gasped, "Because we have to give something _nice_ to the other person," he laughed.

"I know!" Tuffnut huffed, "Who'd you get?" he asked.

Snotlout's laughter immediately ceased as he told Tuffnut the name. Now it was Tuffnut's turn to start laughing.

"Shut up," Snotlout muttered, crossing his arms.

"Dude, we're both so unlucky!" Tuffnut said, getting serious again.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, getting our person something should be easy—because we've known them for so long—but I guess it's going to be much harder then we thought," Tuffnut said.

Snotlout shook his head, "Indeed my friend…indeed," he agreed, as the Thorston twin and the Jorgenson boy set off the find…_something_.

* * *

**_Astrid_**

Astrid was letting off her steam by throwing her axe into the trees, "What—do you—get—for the—biggest jerk—on the—island!" she yelled with each throw.

Stormfly looked up at her rider and squawked, "Sorry girl," Astrid apologized, "Let's go find the Chief," she said, "Maybe he'll know what I can get to benefit the rest of us," she muttered, taking off towards the Great Hall in silence.

* * *

**And there's Part 1 of the teen's gift finding/making!**

**Summary:**

**-Tuffnut and Snotlout have teamed up (There wasn't a rule stating that they couldn't...)**

**-Hiccup and Fishlegs have ideas**

**-Astrid and Ruffnut are still looking**

***_Now who do you think got whom?_**

**Next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow or the day after :)**

**Happy Holidays!**


	3. A Little Progress

**Woohoo! I actually uploaded another chapter! We finally have something to celebrate!**

**(Yes, I borrowed that quote from Stoick…)**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**DoomsdayBeamXD, kitty.0, Guest, ctza7: Congratulations! You guys guessed correctly!**

**XDragon WingsX, Koike, midnightsky0612, Danna(Guest): You guys were so close!**

**Toothless is best: How can you tell? ;)**

**Rhyssie Lachance, RandyCunningham IsTheCheese, and KaliAnn: Thank you!**

* * *

_**Fishlegs**_

Fishlegs prowled his way through Berk as quietly as he could. He tried his best not to be seen—which wasn't _that_ hard considering it was in the middle of the night—as he reached the Thorston household. He took a deep breath and tried scaling the wall…only to crash back down onto the ground. He shook his head a scowled, "This is just perfect," he grumbled to himself.

A sudden noise made Fishlegs jerk his head upwards, "...Fishlegs?" said a raspy voice, "What are you doing?"

Fishlegs squinted his eyes, "R-R-Ruffnut?" he stuttered.

Ruffnut jumped out of the window and landed on the ground with ease, "Seriously…what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she said groggily.

Fishlegs blinked at the female twin and sighed, "Well…for Tuffnut's gift, I was going to get his helmet fixed," he said.

Ruffnut laughed, "You got my brother?" she said, "That totally sucks!" she chuckled.

Fishlegs stood up, "Anyways…" he said, dusting himself off, "I was trying to get into your guy's room so I could get his helmet…" he said.

"Well—unlike me—that idiot sleeps with his helmet on," she said.

Only then did Fishlegs notice the absence of her helmet, "What are you looking at?" she asked.

Fishlegs blinked once and shook his head, "Nothing…" he said, "Do you think you can get his helmet for me?" he asked quietly.

Ruffnut huffed, "Yeah, whatever," she said, "Wait here," she said as she gracefully slid back into the window.

Within a matter of seconds, she reappeared with the helmet, "Here ya go, Fish," she said.

Fishlegs blushed, "T-T-Thanks.." he stuttered.

"Don't mention it," she sighed, "…Can I go back to sleep now?" she asked, oblivious to Fishlegs' nervousness.

Fishlegs' eyes went wide, "Of course! Of course…sorry," he apologized, "Thanks again!" he called.

Ruffnut shook her head and waved him off, "See you tomorrow," she said—and for the final time that night, she jumped through the window and closed it behind her.

Fishlegs stared up at the window for a little longer before turning away and walking back to his own home. He looked down—and for some strange reason—brought the helmet up to his face a sniffed it, "Bleh!" he yelped, dropping the helmet. When he went to pick it up, he saw that he had made another dent in the helmet. Fishlegs groaned and detoured to the Smithy, "Maybe I should just leave this with Gobber," he said, "At least I can't do anymore damage to it," he said as he stared at the helmet in disgust.

* * *

**_Ruffnut_**

Ruffnut awoke the next morning and thought about last night. Fishlegs had kept stuttering, and he seemed very off while they were talking…_ah_, it was probably just the cold, she thought. She hopped out of bed and saw Tuffnut still sleeping with a little bit of drool trickling out of his mouth. Ruffnut stuck out her tongue in disgust, "I'd better get out of here before the Wrath of Tuff wakes up and destroys everything in sight when he can't find his precious helmet," she said to herself. Astrid's gift was just going to have to wait a little bit longer, she thought as she once again hopped out of the window.

* * *

_**Hiccup**_

Hiccup returned to his house with everything that he needed.

Well, almost everything…

"Thor—!" he cried in annoyance, "I'm almost out of ink…as usual," he sighed, "Maybe someone has some I can borrow," he said to himself.

Toothless looked up at his rider in worry, "Sorry bud, I'm just talking to myself…again," said Hiccup.

Toothless snorted and turned away, "Wh-at?" said Hiccup, "Don't tell me you never…talk to...yourself…" he muttered.

Toothless laughed—at least, it seemed like a laugh, "I'll show you, Mister Night Fury!" Hiccup threatened.

Toothless scoffed and rolled his eyes. Hiccup mimicked his actions, "I'll see you later bud," he said, "I can't draw and write in this book without ink," he called as he left the house…again.

* * *

**_Snotlout_**

Snotlout and Tuffnut passed Hiccup's house, "Thor—!" they heard him shout, "I'm almost out of ink!"

Snotlout turned to Tuffnut, "I've got it!" he said triumphantly, "Looks like you're on your own, buddy," he said, roughly patting Tuffnut on the shoulder as he raced towards his own house.

Tuffnut stared after him in shock.

* * *

**_Tuffnut_**

"…"

"Hey! No fair!" Tuffnut yelled, "I didn't even get the chance to help you!" he hollered.

Snotlout ignored him as he gleefully ran into the Jorgenson home-he didn't come back out. Tuffnut groaned in annoyance and trudged away from Hiccup's home, "Now what am I supposed to get for my totally un-awsome sister?" he muttered, kicking everything out of his path.

* * *

_**Astrid**_

As Astrid flew towards the Great Hall—where she presumed the Chief to be—she overheard Snotlout talking to himself, "Where did it go? They couldn't have _all_ disappeared!" he said loudly.

Astrid snorted, "He's probably talking about his Thawfest medals," she chuckled.

She paused, "Wait a minute…" she realized, "That's it!" she yelled triumphantly, drawing the attention of all the villagers, "It's perfect!" she yelled, steering Stormfly towards the Woodworking shop. She hopped off and ran to the owner, "I need one large customized case, please!" she said.

* * *

**Two short(er) chapters for two separate stories in one day…oh well :)**

**I'm thinking of having about 6 more chapters for this story…one focusing on the other 5 teens, and the last one for the actual gift exchange. This chapter was based more around Fishlegs…**

***Who do you want to "star" in the next chapter?**

**This is a very important question:**

**What can Tuffnut get for Ruffnut?! I have—perfect—gifts for everyone else, but this particular pairing is stumping me! (And as you can see, Tuffnut hasn't gotten anywhere in getting his gift…now you know why :/)**


	4. Metal and Ink

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**-Tuffnut _is_ the type of person to wait...but I finally have an idea :)**

**...And by the unanimous vote of KrazyKat101, Ruffnut will star in this chapter**

* * *

**Fishlegs**

He scurried over to the Smithy, hoping that either Gobber or Hiccup would show up soon...

**Ruffnut**

When she heard a scream and a crash followed by many curses, Ruffnut knew it was safe to go back home.

She opened up the door quickly, knocking over some of their family's prized weapons in the process. Ruffnut grabbed-her favorite weapon-the double ended spear, while everything else crashed heavily onto the ground. Ruffnut made a face as she went to pick the weapons up. One-by-one, she picked up each weapon and placed it back onto the shelf. When she picked up the final weapon, she lost her balance a little because of the weight difference. She held it up to her face and examined it closely, "This is last axe Gobber made from the stuff Meatlug barfed up...I remember because dad kept showing it off to everyone," she grumbled.

As she placed the axe down in it's rightful spot, she froze. Sure Astrid loved her axe...but she constantly had to sharpen it...

Ruffnut tilted her head sideways, "What did Gobber say about this stuff again..." she thought, "Oh yeah! He said, '_This Gronkle Iron is super sharp! It can cut through anything, and it rarely needs sharpening!_'" she remembered.

Ruffnut scratched her head and looked down at her father's axe, sure her father loved his axe and placed it on a shelf to prove it...but Astrid actually used hers.

Ruffnut groaned in annoyance and was about to leave, when she heard footsteps coming towards her house. She swore under her breath and ran upstairs, just in time as her father burst through the door.

Her father began his returning rituals, "Hello, my double-ended spear! Greetings, my lovely bludgeon! How are you my beautiful-" he paused.

Ruffnut winced as her father spun around, "Where did my Gronkle Iron axe go?" he cried, throwing everything in their house onto the floor, "I've been robbed! Stoick, STOICK!" he screamed, running out of the house.

Ruffnut groaned quietly and smacked her forehead, glancing at said axe in her hand. Quickly and quietly, she scurried back downstairs, replaced the axe, and ran back upstairs just as her father and the chief entered their home.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stoick, "It's right there!" Stoick said.

Her father gaped at the axe, "But-but-but..." he stuttered.

Stoick slapped him on the back, "Come on," he said, guiding her father outside, "Let's..." he said, their voices becoming inaudible.

Ruffnut sighed and laid down, wondering what she could possibly get for Astrid _now_...

She started getting back up, only to have her helmet fall off her head. Ruffnut went to pick it up, but paused before she put it back on. She glanced at her old helmet sitting beneath her bed versus the new one she currently had in her hands. She looked back and forth between her helmets before finally coming up with a conclusion,

"Thor-dammit!" she cried, "Astrid better appreciate this," she said to herself as she put on her old helmet and raced towards the Smithy.

**Hiccup**

"Thank Thor someone had some extra ink!" Hiccup exclaimed as he entered his house, "See bud?!" he taunted, holding it in front of Toothless.

Toothless snorted and left the house, leaving Hiccup standing there looking rather foolish. He brushed it off and sat down, "...Now," he out loud, "The Stories of a Gronkle and her Rider," Hiccup enunciated as he wrote the title of the new book down. He flipped through the rest of the blank pages, "...Now I just have to fill all of these pages in," he groaned, as he began redrawing his favorite portrait of Fishlegs and Meatlug.

**Snotlout**

"Finally!" he cheered, hitting his head in the process. He rubbed his head as he glanced down at the dozen bottles that were in front of him, "Hiccup will love this!" he said, "...Not that I care or anything, but at least he doesn't have to run all around town asking for stupid ink anymore," he said, "Uh...It's so annoying!" he exclaimed for good measure, because he definitely did not care about his cousin.

At least, not too much anyways...

**Tuffnut**

Tuffnut scowled as he trudged through Berk. Now, not only was he present-less, but now he was also helmet-less! He paused, "Wait, are those even words?" he thought to himself as he passed the Smithy, where he spotted Ruffnut and Fishlegs standing outside.

He decided to join them, maybe he could get some inspiration, "Hey guys! What's up?" he exclaimed, leaning on his sister.

Fishlegs nearly fainted as Ruffnut threw him off of her, "Get lost!" she yelled, pushing him away.

"What did I do?" he asked.

Ruffnut paused, "Everything," she said, pushing him back towards their house.

He looked up, "Whoa, what happened to your helmet?" he asked, "I though Gobber said that Meatlug's barf would never wear out."

Ruffnut froze, "Oh, I need it for...something else," she said as she slammed the door in his face and sprinted away.

Tuffnut stared at the closed door in front of him, and idea suddenly forming in his head, "Uh," he said, his mind going blank, "Nope, I got nothing," he sighed as he continued to stare at the door.

**Astrid**

Astrid proudly took the case and started back home. She passed by Snotlout's house and decided to look at his progress of...whatever he was doing, "'Not that I care about Hiccup..._that_ much,'" she overheard him confess.

Astrid laughed as she ran towards her home, 'Blackmailing and getting Snotlout to stop boasting about his Thawfest medals at the same time?' she thought, a wide grin spreading across her face, "This is even better than Snoggletog itself!" she shouted to herself as she gleefully entered her home to start decorating the case.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**-Who do you want to star next?****  
**

**UPCOMING UPDATES:**

**Which story would you like me to update next?**

**-Quit Pressuring Me!**

**Or**

**-Starting Over**


	5. A Well Deserved Break (More or Less)

**Fishlegs**

Fishlegs beamed at the new-like helmet he was currently holding in his hands. He breathed out a sigh of relief and scurried home so he could get it ready (mostly because he didn't want to accidentally run into Tuffnut on the way home).

**Ruffnut**

Ruffnut sighed and looked at the brand new Gronkle Iron axe in her hands. She constantly flipped it over and over, "I'm really gonna miss that helmet," she sighed, admiring Gobber's handiwork. She sighed her shoulders and trudged home, unaware that a pair of sharp ears had been listening the entire time...

**Hiccup**

Hiccup exhaled and leaned back into his chair, momentarily forgetting that it had no backrest...

"OW!" he yelled in surprise.

Toothless' ears pricked up from outside, and in a flash...he was standing right next to Hiccup.

Hiccup pushed him away, "I'm fine bud," he said, "I'm just a little tired, that's all," he said, "Nothing to worry about," he said as his stomach rumbled.

Hiccup blushed, "...Well, I might be a little hungry," he admitted.

Toothless rolled his eyes and leant back a little...Hiccup's eyes went wide as Toothless dropped a half regurgitated fish into his lap. Hiccup sighed, "That _really_ wasn't necessary, bud," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Toothless just stared at him.

"Toothless..." Hiccup whined.

Toothless never broke eye contact, even as he nudged the fish closer to him.

Hiccup looked behind him, "Oh look!" he said desperately, "I'm in the middle of drawing Meatlug! We don't want me to forget what I was doing...right, bud?" he asked hopefully.

Toothless lowered his gaze and let his ears drop. He crooned sadly and trudged down and out of Hiccup's room, "Aw, come on bud, I didn't mean it like that!" Hiccup yelled.

He sighed in frustration and grabbed his charcoal pen, but he couldn't find himself to continue. He threw down the charcoal and raced outside, "Toothless!" he yelled, "You wanna go flying?!" Well, Toothless did not have to think twice about that! In a matter of seconds the duo soared through the sky, drawings and ink momentarily forgotten.

**Snotlout**

Snotlout placed his hands on his hips and nodded in satisfaction, "I can't believe I actually fit all the ink into this box," he said.

He bent over to pick it up, but to his dismay, remembered that he should probably make it more..._presentable_. He groaned in frustration and gently set the box down, "...Now where can I get some ribbon?" he said himself. He opened the door of his home and scanned his surroundings. He scowled, "This is just great," he groaned, "Now I'm going to have to pull a Hiccup."

**Tuffnut**

Ruffnut wanted a new helmet? Well she's going to get a new helmet, whether she likes it or not!

Tuffnut dramatically jumped out from his spot behind the bushes. Unfortunately, he slipped and fell, just ever so slightly hitting his head, "This is ridiculous," he huffed, "WHERE'S MY HELMET!?" he yelled as he rubbed his head. He huffed and ran into his home, heading straight for the weapons, "That butt-elf better appreciate this..." he grumbled, taking **the** axe and running to the Smithy.

**Astrid**

"There!" Astrid shouted triumphantly, "That definitely screams 'Snotlout'," she said, picking up the container, "...Now if only this thing will actually make Snotlout shut up," she sighed hopefully.

She shook her head and placed her gift next to the door, "Now he has a place to store all of his useless things..." she said, "...And I'll be the one in charge of opening it," she said slyly as she ran outside.

"Ready to go flying girl?" she asked her dragon as she fed her a piece of chicken. Stormfly swallowed and squawked, signaling for Astrid to climb on. Astrid grinned as they shot up into the sky; This was much better than worrying about Snotlout, she thought as she happily cheered her dragon onwards.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but I _will_ update _Quit Pressuring Me!_ next.**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**(Sorry if there was some confusion with Starting Over yesterday, the site wouldn't let me post Chapter 9...but it's up now, just in case you were wondering why it wasn't there).**


	6. Almost There

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**(Randy: Yes, I have watched the HTTYD 2 Trailer already)**

* * *

**Fishlegs**

"This doesn't looked helmet-shaped, does it girl?" Fishlegs asked, holding up his gift—which had been wrapped in sheep's wool.

Meatlug sniffed the bundle and sneezed, "Careful girl!" Fishlegs said, "We don't want anything to happen to the helmet!" he said, lovingly stroking the wool, "Tuffnut's going to love this," he said, his face falling, "…Unless he kills me for taking it in the first place," he moaned.

**Ruffnut**

"Nope, that's not it," she said, flinging another object off of the shelf, "No…no…no," she muttered, shoving everything else off, "Where is it!?" she cried, throwing her hands up into the air.

Just then, her father entered, "Ruffnut," he bellowed, "Why is my axe on the floor?" he asked, picking up the new weapon.

Ruffnut gasped, "Dad! That's not your axe, it's Astrid's!" she cried, pulling it away from him.

Her father glared at her and looked around, "Well, there are no other axes here, so it must be mine," he said, taking it back.

Ruffnut snatched it back, "No," she said, "It says 'Astrid Hofferson' right there," she said, pointing to the engraving.

Her father glanced down and let go of the weapon, "Then where in the blazes did **my** axe go?" he bellowed.

"Beats me," Ruffnut said, brushing off the weapon, "Oh, by the way," she said, "Do you know where I could find a long box?" she asked.

Her father glared at her, "The only long container in this house, is the one that contains my axe," he said through gritted teeth, "Which is nowhere to be found."

Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders, "Do you need it?" she asked.

"Not without my axe," he muttered.

Ruffnut's eyes lit up, "Thanks!" she said, grabbing the box and running out of the house.

"No proble—HEY!" he hollered running to the door, "Come back here!" he yelled, shaking his fist.

"I'll bring it back after I'm done!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Her father sighed, "Teenagers," he groaned, crossing his arms, "Now…where _did_ my axe go?" he asked as he began expanding Ruffnut's mess.

**Hiccup**

Hiccup exhaled and shook out his left hand, "It's finally finished, bud," he said, holding up the—thick—book, "I guess all it needs now is a ribbon," he said, looking around his room, "…And it looks like I'm going to have to go find one," he said, running outside.

…

"I found one Toothless!" he cheered, picking up a lone ribbon, "Thank Thor," he said, "Now we can go flying!" he said.

Toothless crooned excitedly and pushed the ribbon towards Hiccup, "Okay, okay," Hiccup laughed, "Calm down, bud," he said as walked back into his house.

"…There," he said proudly, setting the completed gift down, "Now who's ready to go—" he started as Toothless licked him in the face.

"Ew, what? Ew! Toothless!" Hiccup chuckled as the pair took off into the skies.

**Snotlout**

Snotlout gaped, "It was right here. I swear," he said as he stared at the empty space on the ground.

"Hey, hey Gobber!" Snotlout yelled, "Did you see a ribbon here?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he said, "Hiccup made great use of it," he said as he walked away.

Snotlout groaned and stomped his foot into the ground, "Fine," he huffed, "It looks like Hiccup's only going to get a box after all," he said, as he trudged back into his home.

**Tuffnut**

"Er…thanks Gobber," he said, looking at the shiny new helmet in his hands. He shrugged his shoulders and went back into his house.

He opened the door, "…Dad?" he asked, bewildered.

His father his hit head on the shelf, "What is it?" he said quickly, "Hurry up, I'm looking for my axe," he said.

Tuffnut winced, "Oh…" he said, "Your axe?" he asked, fingering Ruffnut's helmet.

"Yes, my axe," his father spat, "You haven't seen it…have you?" he said accusingly.

"Wha—me? Nah…" he said, backing away, "Uh, I have to go…now," he said, running out of the door.

His father threw up his hands, "Like I said," he huffed, "Teenagers," he spat as he continued to throw everything onto the floor.

**Astrid**

Astrid squinted her eyes, "Faster Stormfly," she said, "I think we have some company…" she grinned, noticing the familiar flash of red go by.

Stormfly squawked and took a shortcut, cutting off, "—Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, "…So predictable," he snickered as he fell into a dive.

Astrid looked at the descending Night Fury, "Hiccup…so predictable," she grinned, as the two teens—happily finished with their gifts—continued to race through the sky

* * *

**(Sorry that this chapter was a little duller than usual...)**

**Next Chapter:**

**-Most likely the gift exchange, unless there's anything else you would like me to expand on…**

***Which story should I update next?**


	7. The Exchange

_A plasma blast shot through Berk, alerting the teens that they were to meet in the academy in five minutes..._

_Ruffnut grabbed the box, sloppily tied a ribbon onto it, and ran towards the academy._

_Fishlegs yelped and bolted out the door._

_Snotlout groaned, picked up the box, and stumbled outside._

_Tuffnut cringed, put Ruffnut's helmet on his head, and ran after Snotlout._

* * *

"...Now that everyone's here," Hiccup said, glancing in Tuffnut's direction, "We can finally exchange gifts!" he exclaimed.

The teens looked at one another.

"...Uh, so who's going first?" asked Fishlegs.

"Thanks for volunteering Fishlegs!" Hiccup grinned.

Fishlegs sighed and walked over to Tuffnut, "Well..." he said, "I didn't get you anything new...but I hope you like it anyways," he said, glancing up.

Tuffnut ripped off the wool and gasped, "My helmet!" he exclaimed.

"I got it fixed for you," Fishlegs said, "...But I see that you've already got yourself a new one," he muttered.

Tuffnut glanced up, "Oh this?" he said, walking towards Ruffnut, "It's yours," he said, taking it off and thrusting it in her arms.

Ruffnut stared at it, "You...got me a new helmet?" she asked, taking off her old helmet and placing the new one on.

"What?" Tuffnut asked, "Oh...yeah," he said, admiring _his_ new helmet.

"Is it...Gronkle Iron?" she asked.

"Yeah...why?" he replied.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked.

Tuffnut winced, "Uh...you don't want to know," he said.

"Oh Thor..." she muttered, glancing down at her gift, "Astrid," she said, "This is for you..." she said, carefully handing her the box.

Astrid's eyes lit up as she opened it, "A Gronkle Iron axe!" she exclaimed, "How did you find one? I thought Gobber said that Gronkle Iron ran out," she said, admiring her new weapon.

Tuffnut cut in, "She gave Gobber her helmet to use for your axe," he said casually.

Astrid paused, "...Really?" she asked.

"It's no big deal..." Ruffnut said, blushing slightly.

"Yes it is," Astrid replied, "We all know how much your helmet means to you...two..." she said, glancing at Tuffnut.

"I had another one..." Ruffnut squirmed.

Astrid grinned, "Thanks Ruff, you're the best!" she exclaimed, patting her on the shoulder, "I owe you one!"

Ruffnut nodded, "...I guess I'll go," said Astrid, "To Snotlout, from me," she said, handing her gift over to Snotlout.

He tore off the ribbon and tried opening the box, "It's stuck!" he cried.

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, "Snotlout...that _is_ your gift," she said.

"Oh..." he said, "What is it?" he asked.

Astrid mentally face palmed, "It's an organizer," she said, "...You know, to put your Thawfest medals and other "valuables" in," she said.

Snotlout grinned, "Finally," he slurred, "Now you know what it feels like to be a winner," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Astrid pushed him off, "...**Next**!" she yelled.

Hiccup chuckled, "My turn," he said, "I hope you like this, Fishlegs," he said, handing said teen the book.

Fishlegs opened it, "...Wow," he said, "This is...this is amazing Hiccup," he said, gawking at the detail.

"Thanks 'Legs," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs would've replied, but he was too drawn into his new book to be paying attention to anything.

Everyone turned to Snotlout, "Wait...so the only person who still has to give their gift is Snotlout..." said Ruffnut.

"And the only person who hasn't receive a gift is...Hiccup," finished Tuffnut.

Everyone burst out laughing, "Well this will be..._interesting_," Fishlegs said, finally removing his eyes from the book.

Snotlout scowled, "Shut up, Fishlegs," he said, carrying Hiccup's gift over and placing it at his feet, "There," he said, "I hope it's useful," he said, casually walking away.

Hiccup shrugged and opened up the box. He gasped, "...Darn it! I could've used these earlier!" he shouted, grinning, "...Thanks Snotlout," he said.

"_Aww_," the twins snickered.

Snotlout scowled at them, "What?!" he spat, "It's not a big deal!" he said.

"We didn't say it was," Astrid said knowingly.

Snotlout blushed, "I-uh...shut up Astrid," he said, crossing his arms.

Hiccup looked around and grinned, "I'd say that overall, this was a success," he beamed.

"I'd say so," Astrid agreed.

...

"RUFFNUT! TUFFNUT! YOU TWO GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" the twins' father hollered, "YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

The twins cringed, "Well...almost."

**FIN**

* * *

_"...She started it!" ~Tuffnut Thorston_

**Oh dear...I do hope their father isn't too harsh on them...it is Snoggletog, after all :)**

**Thanks to all who have read/reviewed throughout this story! **

**Story Update:**

**-Quit Pressuring Me! is next**

**-Starting Over _might_ be put on hold... (maybe)**


End file.
